


Old Doll

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Disturbing, Dolls, Insane Bill, M/M, Obsessed Bill, Obsession, POV First Person, Poor Dipper, Yandere Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only wanted the best for you.....soon you`ll be my perfect little doll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new BillDip fanfiction! Please Enjoy and as susal I tried to make it as dark as possibe! So please enjoy!

_I only wanted the best for you._

_Do you see the pain?_

_That you have put me through._

 

_Your whole body is shaking with fear._

_Tears are streaming down your beautiful pale cheeks._

_Didn`t I promise you that I would take away all your problems?_

 

_Well, now I have._

_Their all dead._

_Their finally dead._

_I want to be with you forever._

_I could be your hands and you could be my feet._

 

_But you just couldn`t choose poor little Bill._

_You had to choose your "great" family._

 

_Now I feel like I`m burning!_

 

_These beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

_In my hand._

_Will be with me once you`re gone._

 

_You had to put me through even more pain than I already am._

_You are screaming in utter pain as I slowly remove pieces of your skin._

_If you would know the pain I`ve been through._

_Then you would undestand why I`m doing this._

 

_I didn`t ask for the life I have._

_Seeing you hate me makes me sad._

_But I know that soon you will be my perfect little doll  and then we can stay together...for eternity._

 

_You`re just a little boy, yet you mean so much to me._

_So now let`s just keep playing._

_You just had to steal my heart and now I will steal yours._

 

_Now... you`ll ... suffer!_

_Oh why won`t you look at that?_

_You`re being compeletely still._

_Now you`re mine forever._

_My perfect little doll._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more Yandere Bill!


End file.
